Huida
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Suecia, harto de la situación en la casa de DInamarca, decide escapar de una vez por todas. ¿Cuáles fueron los motivos para ello? ¿Cuál fue la reacción del Rey del Norte? Basado en los capítulos 17 y 18 de The World Series. SuFin/DenNor.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Mucho tiempo atrás, alrededor del siglo XVI, un país se había consagrado como el Rey del Norte de Europa. Este hombre era alguien bastante particular, de una personalidad realmente extravagante. Se trataba de una persona que difícilmente pasaba desapercibida, ya que lugar a donde iba, se convertía en el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

En su casa, además de él, convivían cuatro países más, a quienes él consideraba más como sirvientes que como amigos. Dado que les proveía comida, techo y protección, suponía que lo mínimo que podían hacer por él en retribución, era hacer todo lo que él les ordenaba.

Para este monarca, la vida no podía ser mejor. Tenía tierras, un amplio océano por donde navegar, súbitos que estaban obligados a servirle y serle fiel… ¿Cómo era posible que la vida pudiera mejorar? Era imposible.

Esta situación hacía que la convivencia no fuera muy feliz o placentera. Los caprichos del Rey eran irrefutables y no podían ser desobedecidos. Caso contrario, éste no dudaba en castigar a quien se atrevía a no hacer lo que se le pedía. Además, los gritos que solía pegar cuando no se hacía las cosas como quería, solían llegar a toda la casa y eso no era algo muy agradable de escuchar. Al menos, si uno quiere conservar sus tímpanos.

Esta historia nos cuenta cómo dos de estos países osaron huir del dominio de este hombre y la persistencia de éste último en buscar a estos fugitivos. Además, de cómo ésta fuga, unió a esos dos países en una relación de siglos. Pero primero, vamos a dónde todo comenzó.

Nos remontamos a comienzos del año 1500, en algún lugar del Norte de Europa. Se trataba de uno de esos días en los que el sol deslumbraba con todo. Los pájaros cantaban, algunas ranas croaban y había conejos que saltaban de aquí para allá. Todo parecía tranquilo y perfecto, hasta que…

—¡Suecia! —exclamó el danés realmente enojado. Aquel grito retumbó por todo el enorme castillo de piedras, de tal modo, que toda ave que estaba por allí, salió volando de allí —¡Maldito Suecia! —reclamó furioso.

En el interior de aquel lugar, Dinamarca se movía de un lado a otro, molestando a todos sus vasallos, buscando por el mencionado. Estaba tan molesto como una persona podía estar. Había descubierto que el sueco le había desobedecido y no había lavado la totalidad de su ropa. Ahora debía usar la misma ropa del día anterior y eso le enervaba.

—Nor, ¿has visto al maldito de Sve? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el noruego, quien estaba con su pequeño hermano en brazos. Eran las siete de la mañana como mucho y el grito del danés lo había despertado.

Por supuesto, por culpa de esto, estaba de un pésimo humor. Si ya de por sí le costaba soportar a Dinamarca cuando estaba en su humor normal, ahora le resultaba mil veces peor hacerlo. No obstante, a veces era mejor si lo ignoraba o hacía lo que pedía sin discutir. Porque cuando aquel se ponía caprichoso, realmente era insoportable.

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió llanamente mientras que volvía a acomodar al pequeño Islandia entre sus brazos. Su contestación era realmente sincera, ya que no comprendía qué rayos le pasaba. Tampoco le importaba demasiado.

—¡Demonios! ¡Ese idiota me vuelve loco! —reclamó, como si estuviera a punto de quitarse los pelos de la rabia de la cual era presa en ese instante.

Continuó caminando por todos los alrededores. No iba a dejar un solo espacio vacío. Tenía que encontrarlo y le iba a dar el regaño del siglo. A veces sentía que hablaba a una muralla, ya que nunca escuchaba una palabra de lo que le decía. Realmente estaba cansado de ésa maldita situación y de un momento a otro, haría algo al respecto.

Pero por el momento le bastaba con ponerle las manos encima. Si tenía que abrir cielo y tierra para agarrarlo, entonces eso haría. No iba a tolerar que nadie se burle de él o que le viera la cara de tonto. Ciertamente un idiota nunca hubiera podido conquistar tanto territorio por su cuenta. Así que era el momento de saldar las cosas con aquel hombre.

Mientras que Dinamarca recorría por todo el ancho de su casa, Suecia y Finlandia se hallaban en los dormitorios. Este último estaba realmente preocupado. Las cosas siempre habían sido así, pero parecía que esos enfrentamientos entre el dueño de casa y el sueco estaban comenzando a empeorar. Nunca había visto que discutieran tanto como en aquellos últimos tiempos.

—Su, ¿estás seguro de todo esto? —le preguntó con cierto temor. Si bien desde pequeños habían estado juntos, aún le costaba trabajo entenderlo. Es decir, muchas veces se quedaba sin tener la menor idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del sueco.

El otro se limitó a asentir, ya que se encontraba completamente concentrado en empacar sus pertenencias. Estaba harto de vivir en aquella condenada casa. Desde hacía más de seis siglos que debía tolerar el carácter del danés y ya no podía más. Iba a terminar mal si continuaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo que aquel hombre.

Lo había pensado en varias oportunidades pero nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo. ¿La razón? Aquel muchacho que estaba a su lado. Lo había soportado todo, simplemente porque tenía a Finlandia a su lado. Si no fuera porque lo había conocido y unido a su grupo, nunca hubiera podido aguantar durante tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, las constantes humillaciones y regaños del danés habían llegado a un punto sin retorno. Aún podía recordar con claridad la discusión de hacía dos noches…

_Se suponía que era día de limpiar la habitación del danés. Por lo menos dos veces a la semana se realizaba tal actividad y podía tocarle a cualquiera. Esta vez, la tarea recayó en Finlandia y Suecia. El primero no tuvo ningún problema al respecto, ya que lo había hecho más veces de las que podía contar. Así que había llevado sábanas nuevas, una escoba y un trapeador para dejarlo completamente brillante._

_Sin embargo, el sueco tenía una opinión distinta al otro. No entendía por qué tenía que hacer tal cosa. Quizás no era tan asquerosa como aquella vez que le había tocado limpiar el baño. Pero de todas maneras, estaba cansado de tener que hacer tareas domésticas, mientras que el danés se limitaba a observarlos y nada más._

_De hecho, se quedó allí, observando el dormitorio, sin hacer nada más que estar recostado contra la pared. Planeaba decirle al finés que hiciera lo mismo, pero no quería meterlo en problemas. Ya sabía muy bien lo que iba a ocurrir en cuanto aquel hombre se diera cuenta de que no estaba haciendo las tareas que le correspondían. Tampoco le importaba demasiado._

—_¡Su! ¿De verdad vas a negarte a trabajar? —preguntó el muchacho mientras que comenzaba a barrer la enorme habitación. Era probable que el bendito trabajo les tomara gran parte del día, así que decidió ponerse con las manos en las obras tan rápido como le fue posible._

_Pero, pese a que intentaba concentrarse, no podía evitar mirar al otro. Realmente no podía creer que planeaba revelarse contra Dinamarca. Sabía que era una pésima idea. Sin embargo, aunque intentara convencerle, estaba seguro de que Suecia continuaría con esa postura desafiante. Todo lo que le quedaba era ver una escena que ya había visto mil veces._

_El grito del dueño de casa no tardó en retumbar por las paredes de piedra._

—_¡Sve! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! —le preguntó irritado, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al aludido. Debido a los incidentes que había tenido con el sueco en los últimos tiempos, tenía que ir a asegurarse de que estuviera cumpliendo con sus deberes._

_No le extrañaba que el sueco estuviera holgazaneando. Por supuesto, estaba comenzando a hartarse de dicha situación. Su rostro se tornó de un color tan rojo como el de su bandera. _

_Sin embargo, pese al enojo del danés, Suecia no se inmutó. Se quedó mirándolo, sin siquiera pestañear. Cosa que irritó más al mayor, si eso era posible aún a esas alturas._

—_¿Por qué no estás haciendo tu trabajo? —Le demandó una explicación a sabiendas de que quizás no lo conseguiría._

—_Si tú no trabajas, yo tampoco —Se limitó a decir, apenas desviando su mirada hacia Dinamarca. Le resultaba un tanto divertido fastidiarle de ésa manera. Era hasta hilarante la manera en que el autodenominado monarca podía enojarse. Sin embargo, el sueco mantuvo esa expresión de indiferencia._

_La discusión subió de tono, al punto de que todos en la casa de Dinamarca, pudieron escuchar los gritos de reclamo. Pocas veces se lo había visto así, ya que normalmente era alguien que estaba eternamente de buen humor y de muchos ánimos. Resultaba evidente que alguien había conseguido sacarlo de sus casillas. _

_Estuvo casi media hora regañando y retando a Suecia, hasta que se quedó sin voz. En cuanto terminó de decir todo lo que tenía reprimido, salió de allí para tomar una refrescante cerveza. Nunca se habían llevado particularmente bien, pero creyó que aquel hombre rubio y de ojos azules estaba ya sobrepasando sus límites de lo permitido._

_Terminó encerrando al sueco en algún calabozo por una semana para que aprendiera la lección y reflexionara sobre lo que había hecho. En cuanto había dado la orden, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro._

_Por supuesto, Suecia había empleado esos días para pensar en ello. Pero no en la manera en la que Dinamarca le hubiera gustado. De cierta manera, hasta le agradecía que lo hubiera encerrado. Finalmente consiguió decidirse sobre lo que iba a hacer al respecto. Ya no podía soportar el mal trato que recibía del danés._

_Además, el saber que Finlandia estaba allí, en su habitación, esperándolo, le daban fuerzas para no rendirse. Aguantaría ese maldito castigo por él. No había persona en el mundo que le reconfortara como aquel muchacho lo hacía. _

Continuó empacando sus pertenencias, guardando un par de bolsas de dormir y un poco de comida en conserva en el bolso. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba más que seguro de que esto era lo que él deseaba, lo que realmente quería. Necesitaba tener su espacio propio, donde nadie le dijera lo que tuviera que hacer, donde podría hacer lo que él sentía que se debía realizar. La independencia había sido algo con lo que había soñado desde hacía tiempo y estaba a poco de alcanzarla.

Sólo había una cuestión que le preocupaba, aquella cuestión por la cual aún no se había marchado de una vez por toda y esa cuestión era Finlandia. Guardó rápidamente la mochila, detrás de su cama y miró al muchacho. Era el único en toda esa casa que sabía sobre sus planes, ya que confiaba plenamente en él. Aunque no se fuera a su lado, estaba segurísimo de que no se lo comentaría a Dinamarca.

—¿Te quedarás? —le preguntó. Él ya estaba decidido a fugarse, solamente quería saber qué sería lo que Tino haría.

Éste miró hacia otro lado. Por supuesto que apoyaba el plan del escandinavo. Podía ver cierto alivio en su rostro, al saber que serían sus últimos días en la casa de Dinamarca. Sin embargo, él aún no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer en realidad. Por un lado, quería irse de allí, ya que él también estaba agotado de todas las tareas que le mandaba hacer el danés.

Sin embargo, temía que aquel los descubriera. ¿Qué harían si eso llegara a suceder? Además de que existían naciones muy fuertes afuera. ¿Qué iban a hacer dos países recién independizados, quienes siempre habían vivido bajo la sombra de otro? Serían devorados por las alianzas o por naciones mucho más poderosas. Era una muerte casi segura.

—Yo… —Pero en cuanto se dispuso a responder, alguien ingresó a la habitación de ambos. Se preocupó por el hecho de que tal vez hubiera escuchado la conversación. Esperaba que, por el bien de Suecia, no lo hubiera hecho.

El danés claramente estaba molesto. Tiró, con rabia, toda su ropa contra el sueco y posteriormente habló:

—¡Lávalas bien! No se pueden usar si apestan o tienen manchas —le indicó. Se quedó por un rato allí, pues estaba casi seguro que el sueco le iba a responder. Ésta vez venía preparado, ya que consigo traía un par de guardias para asegurarse de que cumpliera con su tarea encomendada.

Finlandia observó la situación, con mucha preocupación. Temía que sucediera algo que no debía ocurrir. O que Suecia decidiera continuar con esa actitud rebelde que venía desarrollando desde hacía un tiempo. Rogaba que éste se callara o no dijera algo al respecto. Le había dolido bastante cuando lo vio regresar de su reclusión, tan sucio y parecía que no había comido durante días. No quería que se repitiera dicha situación por nada del mundo.

Pero en ese momento, todo dependía de lo que saliera de la boca del sueco. Todo lo que él podía hacer en ese momento, era observar.

—Está bien —Fue la respuesta del sueco.

—¿¡Ya otra vez me estás…?! —Pero en cuanto se percató de la respuesta de Suecia, se calló. Tanto él como Tino estaban sorprendidos del hecho. Ya estaba preparado para regañarlo, pero el otro se mostró aparentemente sumiso. Sonrió gratamente complacido por ello:—Así me gusta —comentó y se dio la vuelta para marcharse por donde había venido.

En realidad, seguía molestando al sueco la manera en que el otro le ordenaba. Sin embargo, el saber que pronto se iría le reconfortaba. Sin duda, su plan resultaría un completo éxito…

* * *

Hace muchísimo que no escribo SuFin y era el momento de hacerlo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. La decisión de Tino

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Si bien parecía que Berwald había esquivado una bala, no dejaba de preocupar a Tino. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no se sabía por dónde comenzar. Quería que desistiera de esa aloca idea de escaparse de la casa de Dinamarca. ¿Qué ocurriría en el caso de que éste se diera cuenta de su plan? Si había sido capaz de meterle en el calabozo por su mala conducta, ¿cuál sería el castigo por tratar de escaparse?

Además, siempre habían estado juntos los cinco. Así que la idea de alejarse de ellos era prácticamente inconcebible. Así que intentó una vez más de convencer al sueco de desistir de su idea.

—Su, ¿estás seguro de que te quieres ir de aquí? —le preguntó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre su cama. Miraba con muchísima curiosidad lo que el sueco estaba haciendo.

Aquel nuevamente había sacado su mochila para arreglar los últimos detalles de manera muy minuciosa. Quería asegurarse de que nada le faltara en el momento de su huida. En cuanto escuchó la pregunta, se limitó a asentir. Para él, al menos, ya no había vuelta atrás. No iba a pasar un día más en aquella casa y no le importaba en lo absoluto las repercusiones que podría tener en la misma.

—Pero… —Finlandia intentaba buscar algún argumento para que el otro no cometiera tal aventura:—¿A dónde irás? —Volvió a cuestionarle. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría sucederle. Había tantas cosas por las que temía y ciertamente no quería que Suecia se embarcara en un proyecto que no tenía asegurado el éxito.

—Al norte —murmuró. No quería decir sus planes en voz alta debido a que temía que cierto danés pudiera escucharlo o que alguno de sus guardias fuera a comentárselo. La libertad estaba tan cerca que se rehusaba a desaprovecharla.

Tino pensó que sería mejor rendirse por el momento. Sin embargo, no iba a despegar sus ojos de aquel. Le asombraba lo tranquilo que estaba por el asunto. Era como si supiera de antemano que Mathias no estaría disponible aquella noche. Aunque tenía ganas de preguntarle sobre lo que sabía, supuso que no se lo diría.

Suspiró, no se imaginaba la vida sin el sueco. Después de todo, desde que se habían encontrado mucho tiempo atrás, no se habían separado. Aunque siempre le había tenido cierto miedo, debido a esa gélida expresión que mantenía, siempre se había mostrado muy amable con él, preocupándose hasta por cosas que no tenían mucha relevancia.

_Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando apenas acababa de nacer, Tino merodeaba esas gélidas regiones. Desde que había nacido, había estado completamente solo. Debido a eso debía cuidarse muchísimo, ya que era presa fácil de naciones mucho más grandes que él. Solamente veía nieve y más nieve, con muy pocas esperanzas de encontrar a alguien más por allí._

_Contaba con su descomunal fuerza ya desde entonces por lo que podía comer sin ningún problema, pero era esa soledad la que realmente le molestaba. Había noches que se preguntaba si alguna vez se encontraría con alguna persona que le hiciera compañía._

_No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando sin un rumbo fijo. Le parecía todo lo mismo, para ser completamente sincero: Los mismos árboles, el mismo ambiente, los mismos animales… No había algo en todo sus alrededores que le indicara que realmente estaba avanzado. Pensó que tal vez estaba dando vueltas y más vueltas al mismo sitio._

—_Estoy cansado… —murmuró y se sentó apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol. Estaba comenzando a creer que nunca hallaría a otras naciones. ¿Realmente estaba solo? _

_Pero no sabía que muy cerca de allí, había un grupo de chicos de edad similar a la suya. Aparentemente estaba discutiendo por algo y uno de ellos decidió apartarse por un momento. _

—_¡Oye, Suecia! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —le reclamó un pequeño de cabellos desordenados, quien aparentemente era el líder. Continuó chillando por un largo rato, sin mucha esperanza de conseguir alguna réplica ya que el otro no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Desistió y continuó hablando con el otro que se había quedado a su lado._

_Finlandia continuaba recostado contra el tronco del árbol, sorprendido de escuchar lo que parecían ser voces. No se animaba a acercarse, ya que no sabía si se trataban de amigos o enemigos. Pensó que quizás podría mirarlos por un rato más, hasta que pudiera darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. Se puso de pie, tal vez podría encontrar algún escondite donde quedarse momentáneamente y escuchar sus conversaciones de paso._

_No obstante, fue un poco tarde para eso, ya que un niño de unos profundos ojos celestes lo estaba contemplando en silencio._

—_¡Guaaaaah! —gritó el finlandés, revelando su ubicación a los otros. Lo había asustado realmente ya que no esperaba que alguien estuviese parado justo frente a él. Intentó dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero no tuvo mucha suerte, ya que el tronco le impedía moverse más. Así que básicamente o se quedaba ahí y esperaba que el otro hiciera algo o buscaba la manera de huir._

_El sudor le corría por la frente ya que estaba sumamente asustado. Temía que fuera uno de esos que iban invadiendo y asaltando las naciones recién nacidas. Aunque por su aspecto, era apenas un poco más grande que él. No creía que le superara más que en dos o tres años. Sin embargo, no estaba de más desconfiar en ese niño._

—_¿Estás solo? —le preguntó. Suponía que ese era el caso, ya que no veía a alguien más a su lado. Le daba bastante lástima que estuviera andando por su cuenta. Si bien eran desconocidos, había algo que el sueco que vio en él. Quizás eran esos enormes ojos que casi le suplicaban que lo llevara con él o solamente un absurdo presentimiento que tenía en ese momento._

_Tino se limitó a asentir. No tenía sentido mentirle, ya que se daría cuenta de inmediato de que lo estaba haciendo. _

—_¿Quieres venir conmigo? —Le ofreció la mano para que pudiera levantarse. Esperaba que aceptara su invitación, ya que consideraba que sería muy peligroso para el pequeño continuar estando solo. Pero, obviamente, no podía obligarlo._

_Finlandia no estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto. Por un lado, no sabía nada sobre aquel chico por lo tanto no podía confiar plenamente en él. Pero, por el otro lado, si el sueco ya hubiera pretendido atacarle, era probable que no se hubiera andado con rodeos, simplemente lo hubiese hecho sin pensarlo dos veces._

_La decisión era bastante difícil. Sin embargo, ya no quería seguir estando solo, vagando por su cuenta, sin poder hablar con alguien. Realmente le costaba trabajo tomar una determinación y no quería hacerle perder tiempo al otro._

—_¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó repentinamente. Si no le contestaba entonces era un enemigo que solamente quería aprovecharse de él, mientras que si lo hacía quizás podría comenzar a considerar la idea de marcharse con él. Tal vez era algo estúpida esa forma de pensar, mas no se le ocurría alguna otra forma para determinar lo que debía hacer a continuación._

—_Berwald —respondió sin dudar en lo absoluto. Estaría allí todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para llevárselo consigo. Incluso estaba dispuesto a quedarse a su lado y dejar al resto de su grupo, pues no concebía la idea de abandonar al finés por su cuenta. En su corta vida, ya había visto lo que los invasores podían llegar a hacer a los más débiles. Por lo tanto, sin importarle cual fuera su respuesta, estaba completamente seguro de que debía estar junto a él._

_El pequeño se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué más daba? No iba a pensarlo más. _

—_Iré contigo —contestó y agarró la mano del sueco. Si bien, aún tenía temor, prefirió no pensar mucho en las consecuencias—.Soy Tino —Se presentó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se preguntaba qué aventuras le deparaban a partir de allí._

Desde aquel instante en que había aceptado ir con el sueco, no se había separado de éste. De ese encuentro habían transcurrido muchísimos siglos, por lo que imaginarse el tener que separarse de él era simplemente imposible. Respiró profundamente. Pese a que Suecia no le estaba obligando a irse con él, puesto que simplemente se lo había sugerido, era una decisión difícil de tomar.

No quería delatarlo frente a Dinamarca. Ésa era una decisión que no iba a tomar, por lo tanto descartó esa opción. ¿Qué podía hacer además de eso? Se preguntaba si estaba siendo egoísta al intentar detenerlo de su escape. Simplemente no quería que sufriera por una idea que probablemente no iba a funcionar.

Se levantó y miró una vez más al sueco. Era obvio que por más que intentara persuadirlo, no iba a lograr convencerlo de que se quedara. Aunque quizás intentarlo una vez más no iba a dañar a nadie.

—Su, aquí tienes muchas comodidades: Comida, cama y un ejército que puede protegernos. Admito que Dinamarca puede ser algo pesado cuando se lo propone, pero… —Pero antes de que pudiera terminar con su discurso, el sueco le interrumpió abruptamente.

—Pero no libertad —comentó. No le interesaba el no tener tales comodidades, ya que su objetivo era otro. Claro que iba a extrañar el hecho de poder dormir sobre una cama caliente o por darse baños cuando quisiera, eso era algo que no podía negar. No obstante, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ellos.

Finlandia dejó de hablar. De hecho, decidió retirarse del dormitorio. No soportaba la idea de tener que separarse del sueco. Sin embargo, ya lo daba por sentado y no quería mantener una discusión con aquel. No entendía muy bien qué era ese sentimiento en su interior. Nunca se había sentido de ésa manera, como si estuviera a punto de perder algo sumamente importante para él.

La casa no estaría completa sin él. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Caminó un largo trecho hasta las afueras del castillo. Se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol mientras que miraba el ambiente que le rodeaba. Quería hacer algo pero no sabía qué. Tampoco se había animado a preguntarle por qué estaba tan seguro de que podría escabullirse de Dinamarca aquella noche. Quizás no se había enterado de que algo iba a suceder en ese momento.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, como si eso pudiera darle una especie de inspiración. De repente, escuchó la voz del danés.

—¡Rápido, traigan los mejores barriles! —exclamaba mientras que iba de un lado a otro. Tino se mantuvo oculto en su posición, ya que quizás podría enterarse mejor de la situación:—¡No puedo perder contra la cerveza de Gilbert, rápido! —Siguió gritando a sus sirvientes, realmente nervioso.

Así que Prusia estaría de visita aquella noche. Respiró profundamente. Cuando esos dos se juntaban, era un verdadero desastre ya que solían tomar hasta quedarse completamente ebrios y era en ese momento en que se ponían muy insoportables. Limpiar ese horror era una verdadera tortura y ni hablar si terminaban vomitando en algún florero o semejante.

Como si algo hubiera hecho clic en el interior de su cabeza, Finlandia lo comprendió todo. Absolutamente todo. Sabía que si no se apuraba, tal vez perdería esa oportunidad. Además, no podía o al menos no se encontraba listo para perder a Suecia de ésa manera. No iba a ponerse a meditar sobre sus sentimientos sobre éste en ese momento en particular, solamente sabía que no podía permitir que se fuera solo.

No había tiempo que perder, por lo que se apresuró a ir hasta el dormitorio que compartía con el sueco. Quizás aún tenía tiempo para acompañarlo. Sabía que era muy extraño, ya que minutos atrás estaba totalmente en contra de lo que estaba haciendo el sueco. Pero estaba seguro de que ésa era la única oportunidad que los dos tenían para escaparse.

Salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio y cuando entró al mismo, cerró y trancó la puerta, acción que sorprendió bastante al más alto. Tino estaba respirando con dificultad debido a la rapidez con la cual se había movido hasta allí, pero no estaba arrepentido. Ahora necesitaba un poco de aire, antes de hablar con el otro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Berwald un tanto preocupado. No tenía la menor idea de qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su gran amigo o qué cosa había sucedido para que entrara de ésa manera tan peculiar. Se preguntaba si Mathias tenía algo que ver con ello.

Tino se sentó sobre la cama que normalmente ocupaba y luego de un rato, miró al escandinavo. No estaba seguro de cómo decírselo o si realmente querría que le acompañara, ya que no quería ser una carga para él en lo absoluto. No obstante, al menos lo iba a intentar.

—Su, yo quiero ir contigo —le dijo en voz baja, mientras que miraba hacia otro lado. No se animaba a mirarle directamente a los ojos, pues temía que le rechazara o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, cualquiera fuera su respuesta, iría con él.

El sueco obviamente no esperaba que dijera tal cosa, ya que antes se había mostrado bastante en contra de tal cosa. Pero no iba a cuestionarlo. Seguramente tenía alguna razón para querer irse con él y no había forma que le contestara con un no. De todas maneras, no quería dejar solo a Finlandia en aquella casa.

—¿Seguro? —No obstante, necesitaba que lo asegurara. Sería un viaje bastante peligroso ya que ninguno de los dos sabría con certeza a qué tendrían que enfrentarse. Y por supuesto, tendrían que vivir a base de pesca y caza.

Tino asintió, así que se apresuró a guardar todas sus pertenencias.

Esa noche, Gilbert había arribado a la casa de Mathias y se hallaban comiendo en el comedor principal. El primero había llegado alrededor de las siete de la noche y pese a que estaba un poco agotado, ya no veía la hora de comenzar a tomar. Quería probar las maravillas de aquella bebida y lo deseaba tanto que era capaz de dejar el cansancio a un lado.

Suecia se arrimó para ver cuál era la situación en aquel salón. Parecía que el danés estaba totalmente concentrado en la pequeña fiesta que había preparado para su invitado, por lo que era la perfecta oportunidad para escaparse. Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

Siento el atraso e.e

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Ahora o nunca

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Era el ahora o nunca para los dos. El hecho de que Dinamarca estuviera ocupado con su gran amigo de borracheras, la Orden Teutónica, era una oportunidad que no podía ser desaprovechada. Una vez que se aseguraron de que aquel estaba demasiado ocupado en ello, salieron corriendo por el castillo. El sueco había escondido las mochilas en un lugar cerca de una ventana, de tal modo, que ambos no parecerían muy sospechosos al correr por el lugar.

Tino miraba de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no eran seguidos. Solamente los guardias del lugar los miraban con cierta curiosidad, pero pensaron que estaban jugando a algo o quizás estaban realizando algún encargado para el dueño y señor del sitio, así que no los detuvieron en ningún momento.

De repente entraron a un pasillo y el sueco abrió la puerta de un armario. Un rato atrás había escondido las mochilas allí, ya que nadie revisaría ese sector en particular y además, estaba bastante cerca del sitio por donde se encontraban. Mientras que el más alto se dedicaba a sacar una soga de entre sus cosas, el finés vigilaba que nadie pasara por allí. Comenzaba a ponerse ansioso, ya que temía que alguien viniera a preguntar sobre lo que estaban haciendo en aquel lugar.

Se suponía que debían estar en las cocinas, preparando la cena para Mathias y Gilbert. Sin embargo, estaban en el armario donde se hallaban los trapeadores y otros productos relacionados con la limpieza se encontraban. Tino intentaba escuchar cada ruido o sonido que proviniese del pasillo. Sabía muy bien que después de esta oportunidad, no habría otra y mucho menos, si el danés se enteraba de sus planes.

—¿Falta mucho, Su? —le preguntó algo nervioso el rubio.

Apenas terminó de hacer su pregunta, Berwald se puso de pie. Llevaría consigo las pertenencias de ambos, puesto que pensó que en el caso de que fueran capturados, podría echarse la culpa entera a sí mismo y evitarle problemas a Tino. Había pensado en cada detalle del escape, ya que no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Tras arreglar todo el equipaje, se lo puso en la espalda y asintió con la cabeza, para indicarle a Tino de que ya estaba listo para ir al siguiente punto. Habían decidido que sería mejor escapar por una ventana y correr tan rápido como pudieran hacia los bosques. Por supuesto, era algo riesgoso pero peor sería salir descaradamente por las puertas del lugar. Así que, al menos en caso de que cayeran, podrían aterrizar sobre el césped. Claro que esperaban que eso no llegara a suceder.

—¿Estás listo, Tino? —le preguntó el sueco. Sabía que debían ir con mucho cuidado hasta encontrar la ventana por donde éste había planeado escapar. El problema, además de los guardias del danés, eran los del invitado. No debían levantar ninguna sospecha y con una mochila como la que llevaba Berwald, era bastante difícil disimular sus planes.

El finés asintió y una vez que volvió a revisar que no había moros en la costa, salió hacia el pasillo. Debían caminar de la manera más normal posible. Por más apurados que estuvieran, el correr por aquel estrecho lugar llamaría demasiado la atención. Por supuesto, era complicado mantener la calma debido a lo que estaban haciendo, pero debían hacer ese esfuerzo si es que pretendían alcanzar el éxito.

Llegaron a una escalera, que conducía a una de las torres, donde estaba la ventana por donde iban a descender. Dado que la misma daba a unos bosques, sería fácil escapar una vez que consiguieran bajar de allí. Pero la teoría normalmente resulta ser mucho más fácil que la práctica.

Suecia se detuvo y miró a Finlandia de frente. A pesar de que todavía debían subir esos escalones, el primero quería cerciorase nuevamente sobre la decisión del finés.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —No quería que en pleno viaje cambiara de parecer. Aunque realmente quería que estuviera a su lado, no quería que fuera castigado en caso de que fueran atrapados. Prefería asumir toda la culpa para que Tino no tuviese problemas con Mathias.

—Por supuesto que sí, Su —comentó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro —Me iré contigo a donde sea —añadió sin darse cuenta de la profundidad que esas palabras llegaban al sueco. Simplemente las dijo porque pensó que sería apropiado para el momento y por lo que le había preguntó.

El escandinavo se limitó a asentir y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Esperaba que para ésa noche pudieran estar durmiendo bajo los árboles. Tal vez no sería tan cómodo como dormir en camas como hasta ahora estaban acostumbrados, pero estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ellas solamente por conseguir la tan ansiada libertad. No le importaba cuál fuera el precio a pagar, la independencia lo valía completamente.

Mientras tanto, Noruega estaba preparando algunas cosas en la cocina para que el danés y su invitado pudieran disfrutar de la cena. En realidad, no es que le importara demasiado pero no quería escuchar al primero quejarse sobre la comida. Miró por todas partes y se percató de que cierto par estaba faltando al trabajo, cosa que realmente le extrañó.

Bueno, sabía la reticencia del sueco para trabajar en cualquier cosa que Dinamarca necesaria. Sin embargo, le resultaba bastante extraño que Finlandia no estuviera por ahí. Siempre era muy responsable, nunca se quejaba de las labores que le tocaba e intentaba mantener la paz dentro de la casa. Dejó a los cocineros para echar un vistazo por ahí.

—¿Has visto a Su y Fin? —le preguntó a uno de los guardias que estaban parados, resguardando la entrada del comedor. Necesariamente tenían que pasar por allí y ésa era la única persona que en realidad podía disipar su duda.

—Han venido y luego regresado a sus habitaciones —Se limitó a decir mientras que mantenía la mirada firme.

Esto le resultó bastante sospechoso, así que decidió investigar un poco por su cuenta. Cuando planeaba ir detrás de ellos para ver cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones o lo que estaban haciendo en aquel momento en el que se suponía que debían estar trabajando, Mathias comenzó a llamarle desde el comedor.

—¡Oye, Nor! —exclamó, mientras que movía los brazos de un lado a otro para que se diera cuenta de su presencia, aunque con el grito que pegó probablemente no era necesario hacer tanto.

Éste respiró profundamente para no perder la paciencia. Estaba seguro o presentía que el danés se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con el sueco y el finés. Sin embargo, como no era un soplón, no iba a decir algo por su cuenta. Iba a dejar que el tema saliera por su cuenta. Ya hasta podía adivinar cuál sería su reacción.

—¿Qué quieres, _Anko_? —preguntó de un modo para nada servicial. Miró la mesa y no estaba seguro cuántos barriles de cerveza había mandado traer para convidar a su invitado especial, pero ya podía prever la borrachera que esos dos se iban a mandar y el desastre que al día siguiente tendría que limpiar. Esto no podía ponerse más divertido, pensó.

—Oye, ¿dónde está el idiota de Sve? Quiero que sea él quien personalmente me sirva en la comida —comentó entre risas mientras que se balanceaba desde su silla. Le parecía una excelente manera de humillar un poco al sueco, además de divertirse a costa suya.

—No lo sé —comentó el noruego, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo qué no lo sabes? ¡Se supone qué está trabajando en la cocina! —exclamó el danés, sorprendido por la respuesta del otro nórdico. Esperaba que Berwald no pretendiese arruinarle esa noche de diversión. De lo contrario, él mismo se encargaría de darle un castigo del que nunca se iba a olvidar.

—No se apareció en la cocina y tampoco está Finlandia —añadió. Le divertía un poco la manera en que el danés se molestaba. Claro que no estaba muy contento por el hecho de que esos dos se hubieran desvanecido de ésa manera, ya que le dejaban con todo el trabajo, incluyendo soportar las tonterías y caprichos de Mathias.

—¡Pues dile a los guardias que vayan a buscarlos! —exclamó molesto y de inmediato, tomó de un solo sorbo todo el contenido de su jarra de cerveza. No podía creer que fueran tan oportunistas. No se sorprendía del sueco, quien ya venía mostrando señales de querer irse de una vez por todas de su casa, pero le resultaba extraño que Finlandia lo acompañara.

No quería levantarse de su silla, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que a su lado estaba Gilbert. Estaba seguro de que el sueco lo estaba haciendo por la única razón de molestarlo y sacarlo de quicio. Sin embargo, iba a demostrarle o al menos intentar, que no iba a dejar de festejar por su culpa.

—No deberías preocuparte, aún si consiguen salir de aquí, sigue siendo tu terreno —Le llenó la jarra al danés —¡Vamos a tomar hasta al amanecer! —propuso el que hacía poco tiempo atrás cambió su nombre de la Orden Teutónica al Reino de Prusia:—¡Kesese! Ya lidiarás con ellos cuando tengas la oportunidad —explicó y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Sonrió y luego miró al noruego:—Mañana a la primera hora, iremos a buscarles —comentó y pronto regresó esa alegre sonrisa en su rostro:—¡A festejar! —exclamó y chocó su jarra contra la del prusiano.

Noruego simplemente lo miró con reproche y regresó a su labor. La verdad era que no estaba para nada contento y no le importaba demostrarlo.

Por su lado, Tino y Berwald ya habían llegado a la ventana por donde se suponía que iban a descender. El primero se acercó y se percató de la distancia que tendrían que bajar con la cuerda. Aunque confiaba en las decisiones que tomaba el sueco, realmente le preocupaba lo que pudiera llegar a suceder en el caso de que uno de los cayera. Estaba lejos de ser un simple golpe o moretón.

No obstante, supuso que ésa era la mejor forma de escapar del aquel sitio. Aún no podía creer que estaban tan cerca de salir de allí, de que pronto formarían su propio hogar, lejos de Dinamarca y Noruega. Una cosa era planearla, pero otra era enfrentar la situación de una vez por todas. Suspiró y de inmediato, se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo el escandinavo.

—Voy a bajar primero —propuso. Supuso que sería mucho más seguro y además, en caso de que alguien los atrapara, podría echarse enteramente la culpa y de ése modo, librar al finés de toda responsabilidad. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él, ahora que había decidido ir con él.

—¿No quieres que lo haga yo? Tú tienes mucha carga —comentó ya que evidentemente Suecia iba a bajar con la enorme mochila sobre la espalda.

—No te preocupes —le respondió. Por supuesto que estaba nervioso sobre lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía demostrarlo ya que no quería que Finlandia se preocupara de manera innecesaria.

Una vez que había atado la cuerda por la pata de una mesa que estaba prácticamente pegada contra la pared, puso un pie sobre la ventana. Sin embargo, antes de comenzar a descender, miró al finlandés. Algo en su rostro, tal vez esa expresión que tenía, le daba muchos ánimos para continuar. Tragó saliva y comenzó a bajar, aferrándose bien a la cuerda.

Tino observaba con mucha atención ya que no quería que le sucediera algo al escandinavo. Realmente temía que pudiera tropezarse en algún momento o que sus manos se resbalaran por culpa del sudor. Apenas conseguía mirarlo. Cada segundo que pasaba, le resultaba una eternidad. ¿Cómo era posible que no transcurriera más rápido? Quería que el asunto acabara de una vez por todas, con el sueco sano y salvo.

Evidentemente, por las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, no podían gritar o hacer algo que pudiera atraer la atención hacia ellos. Sin embargo, Berwald dejó escapar un silbido para que Tino le hiciera caso. Pese a que le había costado trabajo, lo había conseguido y ahora estaba a poca distancia de ir hacia los bosques. Aunque, claro, no iba a olvidarse de Tino.

Este volvió a mirar hacia abajo. A pesar de que tenía sus dudas al respecto, no quería desperdiciar más tiempo. Además, podía ver cómo el otro le estaba esperando y se había dicho a sí mismo que no iba a hacer una carga para su amigo. Así que lentamente se puso en el borde de la ventana y empezó a bajar por la cuerda.

Justo en aquel momento, pudo escuchar los gritos de los guardias, lo que puso mucho más nervioso al pobre Tino. Parecía ser que se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Pero, pese a ello, cuando miró a Berwald, éste le hizo una señal para que lo hiciera lentamente. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacerlo con esos gritos de fondo? Sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento de sentir temor.

Así que, pese a los gritos del fondo que se iban incrementando conforme pasaban los minutos, el muchacho bajó con mucho esfuerzo y cuidado. Cuando finalmente llegó junto al sueco, tuvo que detenerse un rato para respirar profundamente. Miró sus alrededores, no podían esperar más tiempo.

El sueco, sin perder más tiempo y sin pensarlo claramente, le agarró de la mano al finés y comenzó a correr hacia los árboles que se avistaban a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. Sabía que la situación sería así, aunque realmente no pensó que el danés se percataría tan rápido de su ausencia. Pero no era el momento de pensar en ello.

De ése modo, comenzó la cacería.

* * *

Siento que hace un millón de años que no actualizo esta historia [?].

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Cacería

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

No había tiempo que perder. Los dos tenían que salir de la vista de los guardias tan rápido como les fuera posible. Tino estaba consciente de ello, por lo que se esforzó para no ser una carga para el sueco. Apenas podía creer que ya habían salido del castillo. Miró hacia atrás, una vez más, para asegurarse de que en verdad estaban fuera del mismo. Ahora estaban comenzando, emprendiendo una nueva aventura. Ni él se imaginaba a dónde terminarían por asentarse.

Sin embargo, pese a desconocer el rumbo que tomarían, confiaba plenamente en Berwald. Aunque aún le daba algo de miedo la manera en que se dirigía a él, no le cabía ninguna duda de que irían a un lugar adecuado, perfecto para los dos. Era una especie de fe ciega, que ni él mismo podía explicar. Solamente sabía que debía seguirlo y por nada del mundo, perderlo de vista, o estaba jodido.

Si bien era cierto que varias veces había entrado a aquel bosque, en compañía de los otros cuatro, tenía presente de que si no tenía cuidado, podría extraviarse con mucha facilidad. Por eso, le había agarrado de la mano al sueco. No quería separarse de él, por nada del mundo. Desde que lo conocía, era la primera vez en realidad que sentía que no debía perderlo de su vista. ¿Qué ocurriría si en la oscuridad de la noche lo perdía? No, no, no. No podía pensar en ello.

Cuando finalmente alcanzaron una distancia considerable, el sueco comenzó a desacelerar el paso. No tenía sentido que corrieran todo el recorrido puesto que eso les desgastaría demasiado a ambos. Además de que eso les convertiría en presas fáciles para el danés y sus guardias. Lo más sensato en ese momento era refugiarse entre los árboles, de tal modo, que no pudieran ser detectados fácilmente. Suecia estaba muy seguro de hacía donde iban, la cuestión era que no sucedieran ningún imprevisto y para ello, estaba cuidando de cada minúsculo detalle.

Esa noche evidentemente no podrían avanzar mucho más que unos cuantos metros. Debían decidir en dónde dormirían o al menos, buscar un lugar donde no estarían demasiado expuestos a posibles enemigos.

A esas alturas, Berwald era quien caminaba delante, seguido por Tino. De vez en cuando, el primero miraba hacia atrás solamente para asegurarse que el finés continuaba detrás de él. Le preocupaba bastante que desapareciera de repente, pero no podía defender ambos lados. Simplemente confiaba en que ninguno de los soldados les hubiera seguido hasta ese lugar. Se acomodó mejor los bolsos que llevaba en la espalda, ya que se habían movido algo debido a la carrera que había tenido que emprender.

Tino comenzó a pensar en todo lo que pasó. Se había escapado por la única razón de que el sueco lo había hecho, porque éste ya no soportaba la actitud del danés. Todo eso había ocurrido en menos de doce horas y esperaba haber tomado la decisión acertada. Sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento de tener dudas al respecto.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el sueco luego de un largo rato de silencio. Quizás debió haberle avisado al finés sobre aquella pequeña carrera pero en aquel momento solamente podía pensar en que debían huir tan lejos como podían.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí —comentó el finés con una gran sonrisa tranquilizadora. No estaba seguro en qué Berwald estaría pensando en aquel momento, por lo que quería evitarle cualquier razón o motivo de preocupación —¿Y tú cómo te encuentras?

El otro no dijo nada, manteniendo al muchacho en suspenso. No podía decirle la realidad de lo que pasaba por su mente, ya que realmente podría asustarlo. Aún estaba preocupado por el hecho de que pudieran haberlos seguido hasta ese lugar del bosque y lo que menos quería era que fueran capturados.

Además, estaba buscando y analizando el mejor sitio en donde pasar el resto de la noche. Nunca se era demasiado precavido, pensó. Halló un sitio perfecto donde podrían dejar las bolsas de dormir. Le hizo señal para que se metiera entre los arbustos y le mostró el sitio en donde dormirían. La luna les daría con su preciosa luz por la cara, pero además de ese ligero detalle, no había ningún problema.

Después de sacar las bolsas de dormir, hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos. Así que Tino, intentando restar la tensión entre ambos, decidió hablar. Cosa que luego se arrepentiría bastante.

—La luna está muy brillante esta noche —comentó ya que no se le vino ninguna otra idea en aquel momento.

—¿Eso crees? —le respondió el sueco, ya que no se había percatado de ello hasta que Tino lo había mencionado.

—Err, también está haciendo algo de frío —añadió nervioso —Además, este silencio es inquietante… —De inmediato, intentó aclararse para que Berwald no lo malinterpretara —¡No digo que tú me inquietes o algo por el estilo! —exclamó mientras que reía nerviosamente.

El escandinavo se limitó a escuchar los balbuceos del finés. Por supuesto, los escuchó todos y supuso que era debido al frío que el muchacho estaba temblando. Estaba dudando sobre lo que haría a continuación, pero finalmente se decidió. Claro que en ese ínterin, otras cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Tino…

—Creo que es mejor que descansemos. ¡Buenas noches! —se despidió de una manera bastante abrupta. Estaba tan nervioso por cómo las cosas habían acontecido, que prefirió darle la espalda y pensar en una solución. Quizás podría escaparse a la mañana siguiente, ya que quizás no era la mejor compañía para Berwald y no quería ser una carga. Aún no era tarde para romper con esa alianza, ¿cierto?

Se dio la vuelta, pensó que estaba comportándose como un idiota. Conocía lo suficientemente bien al sueco, sabía que era una buena persona, pese al aspecto atemorizante que tenía. Sí, solamente debía acostumbrarse. Así que volvió a abrir los ojos, para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y había sucedido algo de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Berwald estaba a unos escasos centímetros de él, mirándolo con esos intensos ojos azules de los cuales era poseedor. No hace falta decir que Tino dejó escapar un grito al percatarse de ello. De inmediato, se puso a reír nervioso, esperando que el otro no se ofendiera. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a salir de esa posición tan incómoda en la cual se encontraba?

Sin embargo, la sorpresa no terminó allí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el brazo del sueco lo rodeó. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él, así que le costaba bastante aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. Aunque supuso que el otro tenía alguna razón para hacer tal cosa, le hubiera gustado que se lo hubiera avisado con un poco de anticipación.

—¿Ya entraste en calor? —indagó preocupado el escandinavo, ya que no quería que el otro experimentara cualquier tipo de incomodidad. Al menos, siempre y cuando, estuvieran a su alcance. En la noche podría llegar a bajar bastante la temperatura y aunque los dos ya estaban acostumbrados al frío, no quería que Finlandia pescara un resfriado.

—_Ya entré en pánico _—Fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar en aquel momento. De algún modo, tendría que soportar el brazo del otro alrededor de él.

A pesar de la incomodidad inicial, debida sobre todo al hecho de que el sueco no se lo avisó, poco a poco Tino comenzó a sentirse mejor. De hecho, aquel abrazo se sentía muy reconfortante, como si le hiciera olvidar sus preocupaciones y todas las dudas que tan repentinamente le habían invadido un rato atrás. Se quedó dormido plácidamente, mucho más rápido de lo que creyó, ya que el sueño y el cansancio eran demasiado para poder soportarlo.

Cuando finalmente se aseguró de que estuviera dormido, el sueco hizo lo mismo. Sabía que más noches como estas, e inclusive más duras, les esperaban en su largo viaje. Sin embargo, si lograban salir bien parados de esa noche, estaba seguro de que las demás no serían tan difíciles. Simplemente esperaba que no tuvieran tan mala suerte.

Pero en aquel momento, estaba contento aunque no le demostrara. Su corazón latía a mil por horas, pues estaba realmente cerca del finés. Aún no, pensó. Debía contenerse y simplemente disfrutar de esos instantes que compartían.

Mientras que ellos se encontraban en algún lugar de aquel enorme bosque, Mathias había decidido que era el momento de descansar. Había estado hasta altas horas de la noche festejando con Gilbert, como si el día de mañana no importara. Como esto último en realidad no era así, ya que tendrían que ir detrás de Suecia y Finlandia. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza, debido a la borrachera, pero algo así era difícil de que se le fuera de sus pensamientos.

—¡Qué noche de fiesta! —exclamó mientras que se estiraba —Hace tiempo que no me divertía de esta manera —comentó con una gran sonrisa. Luego se le ocurrió una idea más que fantástica:—Una vez que traigamos de vuelta a Sve y Fin, sí que daré un banquete. Será tan épico que será narrado en historias por siglos y siglos —comentó, más para sí mismo.

El noruego se limitó a arreglarle la cama, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Aunque hubiera preferido que dejara las cosas así como estaban, sabía que eso era imposible. Mathias no iba a dejar que se fueran así nada más y supuso que aunque los superaran en número, sería algo difícil encontrarles en ese enorme bosque. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, que además se movía. Sin embargo, convencerlo de lo contrario sería imposible. Ésa era una de las desventajas de lidiar con un cabeza dura como lo era el danés.

Pero, de todas maneras, se mantendría a su lado. Para reírse cuando fallara miserablemente o para ver con sus propios ojos si el danés era capaz de capturar de nuevo a aquellos dos que se habían escapado por debajo de sus propias narices. Cualquiera fuera el escenario en cuestión, no estaba dispuesto a perdérselo por nada del mundo.

La mañana siguiente llegó mucho más rápido de lo esperado. A pesar de la borrachera y la visita que tenía, Mathias decidió que no había tiempo que perder. Cuanto más retrasara la búsqueda de Berwald y Tino, estos se alejarían cada vez más. Esto era algo que no podía permitir en lo absoluto. No iba a dejar que volvieran a reírse de él de esa manera tan descarada.

Si bien el dolor de cabeza era casi insoportable, eso no era suficiente para detenerlo. Tras mantener un desayuno bien rico y lleno con su invitado, decidió que era momento de emprender la búsqueda. Claro, antes de hacerlo, volvió a mirar a su invitado.

—¿Qué dices si luego vamos de cacería para poder celebrar mi victoria? —le preguntó. No se mostraba para nada preocupado de lo que pudiera suceder. Estaba completamente seguro de que para antes de la seis de la tarde, tendría a Tino y a Berwald de regreso en el castillo. Dicho esto, se dio vuelta y salió al patio de su casa.

Allí ya estaban preparados los corceles para emprender la búsqueda. Por supuesto, el mejor caballo le pertenecía a él. Era un enorme semental blanco, que se destacaba del resto de los animales. Mathias llevaba puesto su armadura y pese a que le incomodaba bastante, lo usaba con muchísimo orgullo. Luego saludar a los guardias, se subió al equino y empezó a marchar hacia la salida. Sus ojos azules brillaban de la emoción, la cual apenas podía contener.

Lukas iba detrás de él, con el pequeño Islandia sentado frente a él, en la montura. No estaba seguro de cuál de los escenarios sucedería. A estas alturas todo era posible y no podía descartar nada. Por supuesto que no se había imaginado que esto ocurriera, a pesar de que siempre había sabido de que Suecia no estaba feliz en la convivencia con Dinamarca, desde hacía un buen tiempo. Pero de quién no había esperado que huyera, era Tino. Tal vez lo había juzgado mal y tal vez siempre había sido tan infeliz como el sueco.

—¿No te sientes emocionado, Nor? —le preguntó el danés quien sonreía de par en par.

—Honestamente, no —respondió.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó ignorando por completo la respuesta del otro. No le hubiera importado si hubiera dicho que sí, de todas maneras. En lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento era en el castigo que les iba a imponer en cuanto les agarra de nuevo. Nadie le hacía esto al Gran Rey del Norte y se salía con la suya.

Por otro lado, Berwald y Tino acababan de desayunar. El primero había conseguido provisiones para un par de semanas. Sabía que no tenía sentido llevar mucha comida, ya que sencillamente podrían cazar. Sin embargo, de eso no quería preocuparse hasta encontrar un lugar donde estuvieran lo suficientemente alejados del danés y su ejército. No le cabía ninguna duda de que en cuanto supiera sobre su desaparición, emprendería su búsqueda sin cesar.

Revisó el mapa que había traído consigo. La caminata iba a ser larga y tediosa, pero valía completamente la pena. Señaló el sitio en donde iban a detenerse.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó al muchacho que se hallaba a su lado.

—Sí, Su. Es hora de que sigamos con nuestro camino —comentó optimista.

El sueco asintió y comenzó a marchar, siempre delante del otro. Esto estaba a punto de convertirse en una cacería…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
